Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a car body assembly system, and more particularly, to a fastening device for fastening various parts to a car body in a finished car production process and a control method of the same.
Description of Related Art
In general, car markers assemble tens of thousands of parts by many welding and assembly processes in every mass production process until a single car is produced.
That is, a car production process includes assembling various parts. In the process of assembling parts, large quantities of connecting members such as bolts, nuts, etc for connecting parts and a car body are fastened.
For example, assuming that four fastening points are present in a single process of assembling/fastening parts to a car body and each fastening point requires a fastening torque of A kgf or B kgf, at least two fastening tools and a controller are required in the conventional art even though this operation is executed in the same process.
Here, each fastening tool is set by the controller to perform an operation with the fastening torque of A kgf or B kgf, and a worker has to select a tool appropriate for the fastening torque at a fastening point.
However, because parts are conventionally fastened to a car body with the use of a plurality of fastening tools in a part fastening process, various fastening tools may cause an increase in investment costs.
Moreover, fastening operations at a plurality of fastening points with different fastening torques are done by replacing the plurality of fastening tools with each other, thereby the efficiency of the fastening operations may be reduced and the cycle time may be increased.
The information disclosed in this Background of the Invention section is only for enhancement of understanding of the general background of the invention and should not be taken as an acknowledgement or any form of suggestion that this information forms the prior art already known to a person skilled in the art.